Guerra: un juego sangriento
by Tsukimine12
Summary: UA/ Eso era la guerra, un juego de quien mataba a mas gente y sobrevivía, un juego cruel y sangriento, y no importaba el costo ni las consecuencias, no importaba si tenia que matar a aquel rubio de ojos azules, porque ella, Kushina Uzumaki, iba a ganar...
1. Prologo

**Guerra: un juego sangriento.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

La guerra, una competencia entre dos bandos. Jugándose el pellejo, apostando su vida, postrando sus opciones, decisiones y esperanzas en la mesa de destino. Niños y niñas jugaban también. ¡Era un juego gratis! ¡Nadie ganaba ni perdía al final!

Pero, _¿Y el premio?_

¿La supervivencia del más fuerte? ¿Historias para contar? ¿Experiencia? ¿Memorias que se convertían en pesadillas? ¿Cicatrices de batallas que – aunque se borraran –, siempre estarían allí, doliendo? ¿El sacrifico? ¿La sangre derramada? ¿_Vida?_

Un premio que no valía la pena tener. No con todo el precio a pagar. Pero que se tenía decidió conseguir, con la meta ante los ojos y las jugadas bajo la manga.

Había sido abrupto, repentino. Nadie se lo esperó, y ella solo recordó, aún en su pequeña memoria de niña pequeña, la luna tornándose rojiza, las repentinas explosiones a su alrededor, la matanza de muchas personas, y aquel enorme monstruo que rugió con fervor a lo lejos.

-¡Este mundo me pertenecerá a mí! – Había gritado, una voz masculina llena de maldad y, a la vez, con un tono discreto y elegante.

Madara Uchiha había sido su nombre.

Todo se convirtió en una pesadilla. Matanzas, perdidas de sus familiares, su hogar siendo tan solo un borroso recuerdo de lo que era antes, a lo que era ahora. Un campo lleno de cadáveres y sangre derramada.

-¡Papá, no te vayas 'ttebane! – Suplicó, con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas y los sollozos que parecían no querer quedarse por más tiempo en su pecho.

Su papá le acarició la cabeza, abrazándola con ternura. No quería dejarla, en verdad que no, pero debía ir al campo de batalla, para detener esa guerra, para asegurarle un buen futuro a su hija y familia.

-No te preocupes, hija, verás que pronto nos reuniremos. – Le besó la frente, irguiéndose con su chaleco ninja postrándose a su alrededor con orgullo –. Mientras, tú protegerás a tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella hipó, antes de asentir firmemente con la cabeza. Aún sin entender bien lo que pasaba, aún sin saber que aquella promesa sería la base de su vida. _Proteger a su madre…._

-Akira, cuídate mucho. – Le pidió a su esposa, quien soltó a llorar en sus brazos.

-No, cuídate tu Tetsuya. ¡Prométeme que volverás sano y salvo! – Le suplicó aferrándose a su chaleco, con los dientes apretados y las lágrimas brotando con fervor de sus ojos.

-…Te amo, Akira. – Se besaron, o eso recordaba ella, todo era tan confuso en su pequeña mente.

¿Por qué tenía que irse? ¿Por qué había tanta gente peleándose? ¿Por qué sus hermanos pasaban menos tiempo con ella y su madre? No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía.

-Yo también te amo, pero por favor…prométemelo… – Suplicó con un hilo de voz.

-… – Tetsuya bajó la mirada, antes de salir por la puerta –. Adiós, Akira. Mi pequeña remolino. – Le acarició la cabeza a su hija.

Fue el silencio de él quien terminó por quebrar a su madre, y fue su despedido que la mató lentamente tiempo después. Y ella solo vio como él se iba, como el abandonaba su casa para incluirse en esa horrible guerra, dejándolas solas. Sus hermanos hacían pequeñas misiones, entrenaban tan duro, que apenas y se pasaban por ahí para dejarles víveres y demás cosas. Ella se sentía tan sola, y era su madre quien la mantenía alegre, con esperanza. Fue años más tarde que se dio cuenta de que su madre poco a poco iba perdiendo la fuerza, se iba apagando lentamente. Tenía al menos ocho años, y las cosas pasaban de muy mal a mucho peor, y fue el día en que sus hermanos se marcharon, que ella decidió tornarse en una ninja, fuerte y respetada por todos, para proteger lo que ella más quería: A su madre.

Los demás podían irse al infierno.

Y por eso creó su idealismo, creó su propia jugada, y visualizó todo como un juego de mata o muere. El sobreviviente era quien ganaba, y ella – costara lo que costara –, se iba a hacer una. Se suponía había dos bandos: Buenos y malos. Pero ella no pertenecía ni al uno ni al otro, iba por su cuenta, ¿Qué le había traído la vida a ella? Nada más que desgracia, su Clan había sido eliminado por sus poderosas técnicas de sellado, y ya pocos quedaban con vida.

En las divisiones de buenos y malos había espías, los primeros que se debían eliminar, o usar a su favor. Luego venían los de frente, que se usaban más como refuerzo que otra cosa. Después estaban los soldados, de grandes rangos y mucho poder, difíciles sin duda. Seguidos estaban los aliados, que se debían tornar al favor del otro bando, o eliminarlos en el acto, al igual que los espías. Por ultimo venía el jefe, quien tornaba ser Madara Uchiha, porque los buenos nunca tenían al jefe que se debía vencer.

Los buenos, sin embargo, usaban también a los niños. La crueldad más grande del mundo, pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Era un juego, se dijo, un juego mundial para todas las edades, todos podían participar, todos _debían _jugar. Eran sus reglas, ganas con todo o lo perdías todo, hasta más allá de lo que no se tenía. El jugador principal era el destino, tan vil como era, quien movía las piezas estratégicamente, haciendo sufrir a quien quisiera porque era su juego. Y las dos opciones eran sobrevivir o perecer, _la vida o la muerte. _

Así era eso, los atajos eran los aliados, los bonos las armas que consiguieras, los puntos las personas que asesinaras, el modo de ganar eran las estrategias calculadas con frialdad y egoísmo, matar a quien se pusieran en frente. El premio: _La victoria. _

…_La vida…_

Para su caso, la protección de su madre. Y ella ya había hecho la promesa, ella ya había sido usada como sacrificio, como una pieza importante del juego. Un juego cruel, maldito y lleno de horror. Un juego que ella había supuesto era la guerra.

Vives o mueres. Y ella pensaba estar en los sobrevivientes, no importaba que pasara en su camino, ella llegaría a la victoria…

Kushina Uzumaki ganaría esa guerra...

_Ese juego sangriento_

Y el destino por fin dio la marca, moviendo la primera pieza, con una sonrisa maliciosa y torcida y todas las ganas de divertirse viéndolos matarse los unos a los otros.

"_Que el juego comience…"_

* * *

**¿Me regalan un review?**


	2. Iniciemos con el plan

**Guerra: un juego sangriento.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_-Mamá… ¿Cuándo terminara la guerra? – pregunto una pequeña niña, con un largo cabello rojo y ojos morados brillando con curiosidad._

_Hubo un suspiro por parte de una figura mayor. Su madre, Akira Uzumaki, la vio con tristeza. Era una pregunta que no sabía cómo responder, seria mentirle a su hija si le dijera que pronto. Pero el pronto estaba más lejos con el pasar de los días._

_Tomo a su hija en brazos, y le dio un beso en su cabeza, haciendo que la pequeña riera levemente. _

_-No lo sé, cariño. – confeso mirándola con sus hermosos ojos azules. – No lo sé. – suspiro._

_-Mama, ¿a ti te pone triste la guerra? _

_Ella soltó una risa seca._

_-Como a todos nosotros, hija. _

_La pequeña pelirroja sonrió y frunció el ceño con determinación._

_-¡Entonces yo terminare esta guerra, 'ttebane! – exclamo levantando su puño al aire. – Para que así ya no estés más triste, y por fin reunirnos con Papa. _

_Akira rio, esta vez con alegría. Coloco un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja y beso su mejilla suavemente._

_-Sé que lo harás, Kushina. – sonrió. _

_Kushina se acomodó en el pecho de su madre, era tan calientito, podía oír como su corazón latía con fuerza, y le trasmitía un sentimiento de calidez y amor._

_-Te lo prometo, Mama. – susurro cerrando los ojos suavemente, y dejándose llevar por el sueño y el calor de su Madre. _

_Y Kushina Uzumaki…_

_-Te prometo que yo parare esta guerra._

…_Siempre cumple con sus promesas._

.

Vio como un espeso vapor blanco salía de su boca, sus ojos miraban con cautela y frialdad al hombre frente a ella. Una brisa paso entre ellos, el frio calando hasta sus huesos que, si alguien más los vieras, dirían que era la razón por la que temblaba. Pero ella temblaba por la adrenalina recaudada hasta ese momento, la excitación por matar a aquel sujeto, sabiendo que si lo hacía, había un enemigo mortal menos en la guerra, además de que él tenía una información que era sumamente importante para ella.

Sujeto con fuerza el Kunai, analizando los movimientos de su contrincante, como un animal que asecha a su presa. Sonríe de forma socarrona, mostrando sus afilados dientes al ver como el otro sudaba frio y sus manos temblaban por el miedo. El hombre dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás, y ella supo que era el momento de atacar.

Corrió por un lado, lanzando varios Kunais al hombre, que centrado en eso, lo esquivo fácilmente. Ella, viendo que estaba distraído, formo varios sellos y exclamo:

-**Cadenas de chakra**

Varias cadenas salieron de la espalda de la mujer, e inmediatamente aprisionaron contra un árbol a un sorprendido hombre que no se lo esperaba. Ella sujeto firmemente las cadenas, y se acercó al hombre a paso firme y amenazante. Este solo trago saliva, sudor recorriendo su frente y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente.

-Bien, bien, bien. – canturreo la mujer. – ¿Que tenemos aquí? Uno de los más grandes asesinos del mundo ninja, temblando como un niño asustado. – se burló riendo secamente. – Que desperdicio.

-¡¿Q-que es lo que maldita sea quieres? – pregunto el hombre, tratando de mostrarse firme.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? Creo tu sabes bien lo que quiero. – tanteo la mujer, apretó el agarre de las cadenas y sujeto entres sus filosas uñas el mentón del hombre. – Quiero información, y la quiero, ¡ahora! – gruño con voz dura.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te la daré? – dijo el hombre.

Ella rio de forma seca.

-No lo sé, tal vez el evitar que te torture hasta la muerte de la forma más cruel y dolorosamente posible. – dijo con sarcasmo. Sonrió una vez más, mientras con una mano se bajaba la capucha que cubría sus rojos cabellos.

El hombre dejo de respirar en aquel momento. Roja cabellera, dientes afilados, uñas filosas como garras, mirada roja sangre. Frente a él tenia a una de las Kunoichis más peligrosas del mundo ninja, la que asesinaba sin piedad a sus enemigos, ella era…

-_La Habanera Sangrienta_. – musito incrédulo, sus ojos dilatados por el miedo. El temor se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo mientras ella sonreía con sorna.

-Valla, veo que me conoces, y dime, ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora? – cuestiono en voz baja. – ¿Me harás torturarte? ¿O soltaras ya la información para salvar tu sucio pellejo? – musito con desprecio.

-¡Te-Te diré lo que quieras! – respondió rápidamente.

-Bien, así me gusta. – sonrió, y sujeto nuevamente el mentón del hombre entre sus uñas afiladas. – ¿Dónde está la serpiente rastrera de Orochimaru? Creo que tú sabes.

-Yo-Yo, quede de verme con él en l-la fábrica abandonada de armas del país de Amegakure. – tartamudeo el hombre.

-Así que ahí, eh. ¿Para qué lo ibas a ver? – pregunto mirándolo amenazante.

-Y-Yo tengo valiosa información sobre una técnica ninja, el **Edo tensei: resucitación impura. **

-**¿Edo tensei? **– repitió confundida. Luego frunció el ceño. – ¡¿Qué clase de jutsu es ese? – bramo. El hombre soltó un chillido de miedo y comenzó a temblar más fuerte.

-E-es un jutsu especial, que sirve para resucitar personas con el cuerpo de alguien más, pe-pero este se transforma al cuerpo de la persona resucitada. – explico.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio unos momentos, ¿para que quisiera Orochimaru un jutsu así? ¿Acaso pensaba en resucitar a alguien? Quizá… ¿A sus padres?

No estaba segura, pero eso le daba muy mala espina. Hizo una mueca y libero al hombre de las cadenas. – Bien, ya no me sirves para nada. Lárgate. – ordeno fríamente, haciendo una seña con la cabeza.

El hombre se fue corriendo inmediatamente.

-_"Sera mejor que le avise a Orochimaru-sama antes de que ella lo encuentre" – _Pensó viendo de reojo hacia atrás.

La pelirroja resoplo molesta, sacando un Shuriken de su bolsillo.

-**Fuuton: Armas mejoradas de viento.**

El Shuriken rodeado de filoso viento salió volando hacia atrás, hasta estancarse en la espalda del hombre, que inmediatamente cayo sin vida al suelo en un ruido sordo.

La pelirroja se acercó lentamente al cuerpo, viéndolo con desagrado y frialdad.

-¿En verdad pensaste que te dejaría ir así como así? ¿Qué era tan tonta como para no saber qué iba a avisarle a esa serpiente rastrera? – cuestiono al aire, desencajando el Shuriken y limpiándolo con una parte de su gabardina. – Idiota.

Lo guardo nuevamente en su bolsillo, y emprendió marcha lejos de aquel bosque. No sin antes haber registrado cada mínimo lugar de la gabardina. De ella encontró varias bolsas con dinero dentro, unos pergaminos que podrían servirle algún día, artículos como Kunais y Shuriken; pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue un pergamino con una advertencia dentro.

"_Si te encuentras con _"El rayo amarillo de Konoha" _no te le enfrentes, huye de inmediato."_

Seguidamente de un dibujo de un hombre a espaldas, tenía una mata rebelde de pelo, pero no se le veía bien porque estaba algo mal hecha y, según el borroso dibujo, tenía una capa encima.

La pelirroja lo leyó y re-leyó varias veces, alzando una ceja ante lo escrito.

-¿El rayo amarillo de Konoha? – repite dudosa, para luego dejo salir una risilla burlona. – Que ridículo nombre.

Hizo bola el papel, lo metió distraídamente en uno de sus bolsillos, y se marchó.

-Debo conseguir una manera sencilla de llegar hasta allá. – se dice así misma con una mueca pensativa. – Pero… ¿Cómo?

Cerca de ahí, vio un carruaje blanco con pequeños detalles en dorado, un carruaje que ella conoce desde hacía bastante tiempo. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por su rostro, ya sabía cómo llegar a Amegakure.

-_"Soy una genio, ttebane" _– piensa con una gran sonrisa, encaminándose sigilosamente hacia el carruaje.

.

.

-_"¡¿Cómo rayos me metí en esto, ttebane?" _– pensó la pelirroja. Claro que, no se lo guardo…

-¡¿Cómo rayos acabe así? – chillo la pelirroja.

Vio con horror y desagrado el vestido blanco que usaba, el que _amablemente _le había dado aquella rubia que conocía desde hacía varios años, y que la miraba de forma fascinada.

Umiko Harukaze, princesa e hija del Señor Feudal del país del Rayo. De largo y sedoso cabello rubio platinado, el cual una parte estaba amarrada en un moño alto, mientras algo de cabello caía en cascada hasta su cintura, con un par de largos mechones enrulados cayendo por su fino rostro de porcelana. Sus ojos azules tan claros, que casi rosaban el blanco y no tenían pupila fija, brillaban en devoción y alegría, mientras tenía sus menudas manos blancas juntas en su proporcionado pecho.

Si, toda una princesa.

-¡Kushina-san, te vez hermosa! – exclamo tomando sus manos y apretándolas levemente.

Kushina Uzumaki resoplo molesta. Viendo con el ceño fruncido aquel vestido que _osaba _pegarse a su cuerpo más de la cuenta.

El corset blanco con diamantes en plateado se pegaba en su busto, resaltándolo más de la cuenta para su gusto. También se ajustaba en su estrecha cintura y plano estómago, dejando ver perfectamente aquellas curvas que se había ganado con el entrenamiento, pero también le cortaba la respiración, dejando que su rostro enrojeciera levemente por el esfuerzo de respirar. La falda era ancha y larga, de una tela suave y lisa, con un manto de diferente tela por encima, brillando con diamantina plateada. Pero por debajo de las dos telas, una tela roñosa e incómoda le picaba las piernas. Las mangas se apretaban por todo sus brazos, no dejando moverlos libremente. ¡Oh! ¡Pero eso no era todo! También llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón alto de color azules celeste, casi blanco. Y ella estaría por ahí matándose, apenas y podía sostenerse en pie y no caer. ¿Cómo podía la gente andar con esas cosas que, aparte de ser completamente incomodas, te lastimaban los pies y te venían matando?

- Me veo como una muñeca, aparte de ridícula y _femenina._ – mascullo entre dientes.

-¡Se ve realmente hermosa, Kushina-san! – insistió Umiko.

-¿Por qué tengo que vestirme como tú? – cuestiono molesta.

-Para que no la atrapen. – contesto Umiko distraída.

Kushina resoplo nuevamente.

-¿Qué no es más sencillo que simplemente me esconda en el carruaje? – bufo arqueando una ceja.

-No. Mi padre mandara a revisar cualquier lugar en donde se podría esconder un ninja, revisara e interrogara a todos para ver que nadie sea peligroso, pero nunca dudara de su propia hija. – respondió de forma seria.

-Explícame nuevamente el plan. – dijo Kushina irritada.

La rubia suspiro resignada, tomando aire, comenzó a hablar.

-Vera, mi padre piensa cazarme con el hijo del Señor Feudal del País de la Tierra, Yuuki Kazekagua, ya que este quiere, a su vez, tener una alianza con el país del Rayo. Así que Padre contrato a varios ninjas de Konoha para que fuera mi escolta hasta el País del Viento, pero aremos una pequeña parada en Amegakure. Así que…

-¿Konoha te escoltara? – interrumpió la pelirroja.

-Sí, dicen que sus ninja son muy buenos. – comento Umiko.

-¡Ja! Yo lo dudo. – murmuro de forma sombría y una mueca de burla. – Konoha no son más que una bola de personas egoístas y con ansias de poder, que les gusta joder la vida de los demás. – escupió apretando los puños.

-¿Por qué dice eso, Kushina-san? – pregunto Umiko extrañada.

-No, por nada. Cosas mías. – se excusó rápidamente la pelirroja al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Umiko la miro unos segundos, antes de continuar.

-Los ninja registraran toda la carroza y los alrededores, llevaran igualmente ANBUS y ninjas del Clan Inuzuka.

-¿Clan Inuzuka? – repitió Kushina confundida.

-Son un Clan especializado en los perros ninjas, que son entrenados para este tipo de cosas. – dijo Umiko.

-Ah…

-Bueno, entonces si tratara de esconderse, los ninja de Konoha la atraparían, o peor aún, ¡La matarían! Creyendo que es un ninja renegado. En cambio, nadie dudaría de mí, por lo cual pasaría desapercibida y sin que nadie la moleste.

-Bien, comprendo también que no puedo hacerme pasar por alguno de esos ninja, me reconocerían al instante. – Umiko asintió. – Pero… ¿Cómo entraras tú? Es TU boda, no la mía.

Umiko sonrió, radiante.

-Por eso no se preocupe, Yuuki está por aquí arreglando unas cosas, por lo cual me iré con el antes de que usted se marche con la escolta, el me dejara en Amegakure, y una vez ahí, intercambiaremos nuevamente lugares. – dijo sonriente.

-Entiendo. – asintió Kushina. – Pero, ¿Qué hay del vestido? Dudo que tu padre se tarde lo suficiente como para poder cambiarnos.

-Ah, eso. No se preocupe, el vestido que trae es falso, yo tengo el original en esa bolsa. – dijo señalando el objeto que reposaba cerca de la ventana.

-¿Sabes? Sigo creyendo que tú podrías haber sido una excelente ninja.

Umiko suspiro.

-Me hubiera encantado ser una, ese era mi sueño, pero mi Padre no quiso que lo fuera, quería que su hija fuera una señorita educada y elegante, sin tener que estar por allí y por allá ensuciándose las manos y matando a gente. Sabiendo también que podrían matarme a mí también.

-Está preocupado por tu seguridad, eso es entendible. Pero es tu vida, no la de él.

-Sí, lo sé. Creo que el haber perdido a mi Madre en la guerra le afecto demasiado. – suspiro con tristeza Umiko. – Es por eso que Papá exagera mucho con mi protección. – rodó los ojos. – Pero no hay nada que hacer.

-No deberías sentiré así, el solo quiere protegerte. – comento Kushina.

-Lo sé, y lo aprecio, pero creo que a veces me asfixia. – gruño apretando los puños. – Imagínate lo que se siente que no te dejen hacer casi nada por ti misma.

-Sí, me imagino. – Susurro Kushina con melancolía.

En realidad, recordaba vagamente a su padre. Nunca pudo pasar tiempo con él, ya que se había ido a pelear en aquella horrorosa guerra, dejando a su Madre y a ella solas con sus hermanos, los cuales también se habían ido para morir en la guerra tiempo después. La única vez que había visto a su padre, fue unos cinco meses atrás, no había podido disfrutarlo como quería, ya que tuvo que irse a una misión con los pocos ninja de Uzu que quedaban. Cuando volvió, lo único que quedaba eran los restos de la cabaña donde se quedaban, y los cuerpo inertes de varios ninjas, junto al de su padre. Su madre lloraba desconsolada y desgarradoramente en su pecho, mientras ella se cubría la boca con las manos y miraba con sus ojos llorosos la escena.

Esa imagen quedaría grabada como fuego en su mente por siempre.

-¿Kushina-san? – llamo Umiko mirándola preocupada.

Kushina noto entonces las ligeras lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto la rubia tomándola levemente de la barbilla.

-Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes. – dijo rápidamente, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. – Y por favor, llámame Kushina solamente, puedes tutearme, después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace dos años.

-De acuerdo. – acepto Umiko riéndose levemente. – ¿Recordaste algo triste?

-Solo una cosa que paso hace unos meses, cuando otra batalle se llevó acabo en la frontera del País del Agua.

-¿Perdiste a alguien importante? – pregunto curiosa, mas al ver el semblante tenso y frio de la pelirroja, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. – ¡Oh! ¡Disculpa! No debí preguntar eso, no era mi intención.

-Déjalo, no es nada. – dijo Kushina de forma cortante.

Umiko bajo la cabeza, apenada. Levanto la mirada cuando un ave de color amarillo llego entrando por la ventana, trayendo consigo una carta.

-Es de Yuuki. – murmuro Umiko para sí. Abrió la carta, y comenzó a leerla de forma rápida, dejando ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios. –Yuuki dice que me está esperando en una cabaña cerca de aquí. – lanzo un suspiro. – Bien, creo que es hora de irme.

Kushina asintió, abriendo y cerrando los puños para quitarse la tensión y aquella imagen de su mente. Las dos ladearon la cabeza al oír tocar la puerta.

-Umiko-sama, su padre la llama para que baje y conozca a su escolta. – dijo una voz femenina tras la puerta.

-En un momento bajo, Nana. – respondió Umiko.

-Parece que el plan ya se pone en marcha. – dijo Kushina, a lo que Umiko asintió levemente.

La pelirroja lanzo un suspiro, y formando un sello con la mano, chillo…

-**¡Henge! **

Una nube de humo rodeo a la pelirroja, y cuando se dispersó, había una réplica de Umiko solo que con el vestido.

-Vaya. – musito Umiko sorprendida.

-Impresionante, ¿no? – rio Kushina con la forma de Umiko.

La verdadera rubia asintió.

-Bien, espero que te vaya bien entonces, Umiko. – dijo Kushina atrayéndola a si, para darle un leve abrazo. – Gracias por ayudarme.

-No es nada, _Kushina_. – rio la rubia. Kushina le palmeo la cabeza cuando se separaron, riendo levemente.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Nos vemos en Amegakure! – exclamo la pelirroja-ahora-rubia.

Umiko se dirigió hasta la ventana, donde había una cuerda colgando hasta el piso. Kushina se dirigió a abrir la puerta, más la suave voz de Umiko la detuvo.

-Kushina, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto.

-Tu… ¿Crees que algún día, la guerra termine? – cuestiono Umiko mirándolo de forma perdida el horizonte.

Kushina apretó el picaporte de la puerta con fuerza.

-Claro que si, por que yo la parare. – aseguro sonriendo de forma tensa.

Umiko rio levemente, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

-Sé que lo lograras, Kushina. Porque tú puedes hacer lo que sea. – musito Umiko, antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

Kushina se quedó ahí para en la puerta, temblando ligeramente y apretando los dientes.

"_Sé que lo harás, Kushina"_

"_Tú puedes hacer lo que sea mientras así te lo propongas. ¡Nunca dejes tu camino ninja, Kushina!"_

-Mamá, Papá. – susurro de forma anhelante.

Suspiro profundamente, y salió de la habitación a paso firme.

.

Cuando llego al salón principal de aquella mansión, vio a un señor alto y de frondosa barba parado en medio de la habitación, con un grupo de jóvenes ninja con mascara de diferentes animales.

-_"ANBUS de Konoha" –_ pensó inmediatamente Kushina.

Camino hasta llegar al lado del Feudal, Hoshiro Harukaze.

-¿Me mandaste a llamar, Padre? – dijo "Umiko" con voz suave.

-Así es, hija. Quiero que conozcas a tu escolta. – señalo con la mano al grupo de ninjas. – Ellos son Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Hikari Hyuga y Minato Namikaze. – presento. Los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero Kushina ni siquiera había prestado atención, ya que se encontraba tratando de mantener el control sobre si y no dejar salir aquel rojo chakra que poseía.

El Feudal, al notar la distracción de su hija, la vio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Está todo bien, Umiko? – pregunto. Kushina seguía divagando. – ¡Umiko!

Kushina parpadeo, aun no se acostumbraba a su _"falso" _nombre. Agito levemente la cabeza y pinto una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-No es nada, Padre. – negó. – Eh, un placer en conocerlos. – hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a los ninja.

-Bien hija, es hora de marcharnos. – anuncio el Feudal.

Salieron fuera de la gran mansión, dirigiéndose una hermosa carroza de color plateada con detalles en dorado, jalado por unos caballos igualmente blancos.

Kushina suspiro pesadamente, viendo de reojo como los ninjas de la Hoja registraban el carruaje con los perros ninjas, y luego se acomodaban alrededor: tres al frente, tres en medio y tres al último.

-Bien niña, sube. – Ordeno una mujer anciana que, Kushina suponía, debía ser la nana de Umiko.

Kushina se las apaño para poder subir hasta la carroza, las zapatillas eran extremadamente incomodas para sus pies, y le era difícil caminar con ellas. Cuando por fin pudo acomodarse, y se cerró la puerta, rápidamente se deshizo de las zapatillas y comenzó a masajearse sus pies.

-Más vale que esto funcione 'ttebane. – mascullo entre dientes.

-**Tú fuiste la de la idea de ir con tu **_**querida **_**amiga, ahora no te quejes, mocosa.** – espeto una voz profunda y siniestra dentro de su mente.

-Cierra la boca, bola de pelos. No ando de humor como para andar aguantando tus sermones. – gruño enojada.

Hubo un pequeño toque en la puerta, Kushina salto en su lugar y se puso de forma rápida las zapatillas. Aclaro su voz y se aliso levemente el vestido.

-Adelante. – dijo suavemente.

La puerta se entreabrió, dejando ver a uno de los ninja con mascara de animal, y una mota de pelo color rubia; que fuera coincidencia o no, a Kushina se le hacía vagamente familiar.

-Umiko-sama, hemos registrado todo el lugar y no hay nada sospechoso, comenzaremos a avanzar en unos momentos. – anuncio el ninja.

Kushina apretó los puños, tratando de que las ansias de ir y saltarle encima a ese ninja de la Hoja se calmaran.

-Muy bien… – Hubo una pequeña pausa, no sabia que decir. – Gracias, por decirme.

El ninja hizo una leve reverencia y cerró la puerta.

-Estúpidos ninja de la Hoja. – maldijo por lo bajo.

-**No sé porque te resistes, Kushina. En una leve liberación de mi poder podrías matarlos a todos. **– hablo nuevamente aquella voz.

-Cierra la boca, Kyubi. – se cruzó de brazos. – No me voy a convertir en una asesina por tu culpa.

-**¿Asesina? Ja, mocosa, por si no lo sabias, tú ya eres una asesina. Y una de las más famosas por cierto. **– añadió Kyubi.

-Estúpida bola de pelos. – maldijo, ignorando olímpicamente la risa del zorro.

El carruaje comenzó a moverse, Kushina se recostó pesadamente en su asiento, viendo por la pequeña ventanilla los arboles pasar lentamente.

-_"Espera un poco más, mamá. Pronto te llevare la cura" _– pensó. Cerró los ojos y tras un profundo suspiro, se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

Debía de haberse quedado dormida por más tiempo de lo que pensó, puesto que cuando Kushina abrió los ojos, la eterna lluvia y los altos edificios de Amegakure se hacían presentes.

Habían parado en una zona cercana al bosque, donde los grandes árboles se alzaban imponentes sobre ellos, la lluvia caía suavemente, acariciando la piel de aquellos que estaban bajo ella. Los ninja de la Hoja se habían ido un poco más adelante, verificando que nada pasara.

Kushina veía con curiosidad y creciente ansiedad a la ciudad. No veía a su amiga rubia por ningún lado, y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento partirían.

-¡Kushina, por aquí! – llamo suavemente una voz desde afuera.

Kushina miro por la ventana, encontrándose con los ojos azules-casi-blancos mirándola por un lado de un gran árbol.

Kushina abrió la puerta, dispuesta a bajarse e ir a su encuentro.

-Umiko-sama, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto una de las ninja, de largo cabello peli azul, su rostro cubierto por una máscara de conejo.

-Quiero ir a caminar un rato, me siento algo entumida por al viaje. – dijo con voz suave, con un leve tono frio.

-Bien, la acompañare. – dijo acercándose a la rubia.

-¡No! quiero decir… – la ninja la miro con curiosidad. – No es necesario, solo voy a caminar por ahí. – señalo con su dedo una parte clara del bosque, no muy lejos de ahí.

-Muy bien, pero tenga mucho cuidado. – Kushina frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño ante el tono de la ninja. ¿Preocupación? ¿Una ninja de la Hoja preocupándose por ella? ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible.

Simplemente asintió, y comenzó a alejarse del carruaje. Cuando se internó por donde había estado su amiga, comenzó a buscarla con la mirada.

-¿Umiko? ¡Umiko! – chillo.

-¡Kushina, por aquí!

Kushina ladeo la cabeza, viendo como Umiko estaba escondida en unos matorrales altos, al menos lo suficiente como para cubrirla toda.

-Bien, es mejor que te vayas, creo que están a punto de partir. – susurro Kushina.

-De acurdo, ten mucho cuidado. – susurro Umiko de vuelta.

-Lo tendré, y tú ten una feliz boda. – ambas se abrazaron, y luego de separarse, cada quien se fue por el lado contrario.

-Umiko-sama, ¿esta lista? – pregunto la ninja de cabello peli azul.

-Sí, estoy lista. – le sonrió cálidamente y se subió al carruaje.

Minato Namikaze vigilaba los alrededores con insistencia. No percatándose de que ya habían emprendido marcha.

-¡Eh, Minato! – grito un ninja con el cabello largo de color castaño y una máscara de águila. – ¡¿Te piensa quedar ahí todo el día?

Minato emprendió marcha hacia ellos, volteando disimuladamente hacia los lados. Giro su cabeza bruscamente cuando vio irse a una mujer por el bosque.

Rubia, con un vestido de bodas.

Umiko.

-¡Umiko-sama! – chillo corriendo hacia el bosque.

Kushina se dio la vuelta, viendo como el ninja de cabello rubio corría tras ella. Chasqueando la lengua, corrió con más fuerza, tropezando varias veces por culpa de las zapatillas. Paro un momento, quitándose los molestos zapatos, y quedando descalza, volvió a correr con fuerza, sujetando la falda del vestido para que no tropezara.

Cada vez más se adentraban a una parte más profunda del bosque, sintiendo las ramas sobresalientes bajo sus descalzos pies, las ramas chocando con su piel y la oscuridad nublando su vista.

-¡Umiko-sama, espere! – grito el ninja.

Kushina bufo, ¿Por qué le estaba confundiendo con Umiko?

-¡Piérdete, ninja! – chillo molesta. No puede recordar su nombre, así que es lo único que atina a decir.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua, comenzó a hacer unos sellos y musito algo que Kushina no alcanzo a oír.

Ella ladea la cabeza, mirando por encima de su hombro. Alzo una ceja al ver que aquel ninja ya no la seguía. Rio de forma satisfecha, para luego volver su cabeza hacia adelante.

-¿Pero qué…? – alcanzo a exclamar antes de que un fuerte golpe la silenciara.

Delante de ella estaba el mismo ninja, sin embargo la velocidad de Kushina no le permitió frenar a tiempo, por lo que ambos chocaron y salieron rodando por todo el bosque.

Mientras rodaban, hubo una pequeña explosión de humo, que hizo que tosieran un poco cuando, por fin, dejaron de rodar.

-Ay… – se quejó la pelirroja al sentir algo pesado encima de ella.

Abrió un ojo dificultad, encontrándose una mata de cabello dorado a milímetros de su cara.

-¿Qué…? – Su respiración se cortó al oír un quejido de otro cuerpo. Abrió ambos ojos, pestañeando confusa, el cuerpo encima de ella se movió con dificultad, levantando la cara hasta toparse con la de ella.

Minato no sabía que había pasado. Solo recordaba que había usado su técnica de tele transportación y había aparecido enfrente de la que, _se supone, _debía ser Umiko-sama. Más no contaba con acabar rodando por el suelo y terminar encima de algo blando y suave. Dio un quejido de dolor, y levanto la vista.

Encontrándose con unos curiosos ojos violetas mirándolo con estupefacción.

Morado y Azul se encontraron. El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos segundos, al igual que sus respiraciones.

Hubo un pequeño ruido y Kushina por fin entro en cuenta de la situación. El ninja estaba encima de ella, con las manos la inmovilizaba por completo, lo cual no le gustaba mucho que digamos. Un rojo escarlata comenzó a apoderarse de sus mejillas, sus puños se apretaron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al tiempo que sus dientes se volvían afilados.

Minato seguía perdido en aquella violeta mirada, que poco a poco se iba tornando roja sangre. No fue hasta que un carraspeo lo hizo volver en sí, que se dio cuenta de su posición.

-¿Te piensas quedar encima mío todo el día o te vas a mover de una maldita vez? – Espeto Kushina con frialdad.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, como queriendo matarlo con la mirada. Entonces él callo en cuenta de algo.

ÉL estaba encima de ELLA, en una posición comprometedora que, ciertamente estaba seguro, su sensei aprovecharía para fastidiarlo si se enteraba.

Minato se puso rojo, abriendo y cerrando la boca, incapaz de decir nada.

-Yo…eh…lo siento, de verdad. – Atino a decir, aun sin quitarse.

Minato Namikaze jamás se sintió tan torpe y confuso en su vida. Y menos a causa de una mujer.

Oh, ¿Qué diría su querido Jiraiya-sensei si supiera?

Seguramente, nada bueno.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Al fin! ¡Actualice algo!**

**Fue difícil de escribir, ya que originalmente iba a ser más extenso, pero como era mucho, lo dividí en dos partes.**

**Si, sé que es un poco aburrido, pero en el próximo cap se verá algo de acción. **

**Algunas aclaraciones: **

**En este cap se notó algo del odio de Kushina hacia Konoha, alguna se han de preguntar el porqué, pero eso se verá en caps futuros.**

**Como ya eh dicho, Minato y los demás nunca conocieron a Kushina… bueno, no como para ser amigos, ya que tengo preparado una sorpresa xD**

**Este fic tengo listo como acabara y como seguirá avanzando. Pero si gustan hacerme recomendaciones o aportar ideas, yo con gusto las recibo xD**

**Y la continuación de algunos de mis fics va en proceso (mi inspiración volvió a abandonarme TT-TT) ¡Ténganme paciencia! Hago lo que puedo.**

**Y por último, quisiera pedir disculpas si las personalidades se han visto un tanto Ooc. Pero la de Kushina tiene explicación, que es debido a la guerra. Pero la de Minato, bueno… para esa no tengo excusa u.u**

**En fin, ya no los aburro más.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Ame no yoru: **Gracias por tu review, jejje no te preocupes, puedes hacer cuanta pregunta quieras, pero si, la mayoría se responderá en los próximos caps. Sobre tu pregunta, bueno, ella lo hará por proteger a su madre, tuvo infancia difícil debido a la guerra y no, no era de Konoha. Eso lo explicare más adelante, al igual que su odio a esta misma. **Pucca: **¡Gracias por adorarme! Yo ya sabía que mis encantos tendrían efectos *sonrisa socarrona* No te preocupes, ya tendrás inner, nadie puede deshacerse tan fácil de nosotros. Y, bueno, ya encontré su inspiración y no lo volveré a hacer! Mi vida corrió peligro por esa cosa ¬¬

Geez… gracias por leer! El próximo cap se verá más Minato y Kushina, te lo prometo, jjeje.

**Yk Namikaze: **Dios te oiga u.u mi bloqueo mental aún perdura, pero por lo menos puedo avanzar aun que se un poco. Gracias por tus palabras, espero este cap sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!

**Aniyasha: **¡Gracias! Y no sabes lo que falta, será muy cruel y amenazante ¬w¬. Si, bueno, mi corazón de pollo no me impide escribir así, y bueno, mi inner Pucca (Pucca: yo!) es como mi… _lado malvado_, así que ya sabrás u.ú, espero este cap te haya gustado, y que tus problemas se resuelvan pronto! ¡Saludos!

**También a los que me pusieron en Alert y favoritos, se les agradece de corazón. De verdad, me hacen feliz x3**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Mi inner y yo les agradecemos por leer x3**

**Pucca: No, no es cierto ¬¬**

**Yo: ¡Cállate! *le tapa la boca***

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
